Le dîner
by Elro
Summary: Dernier défi 2013 du Poney. La première vie de Dard.


Bonjour ! Dernier défi 2013. J'espère que vous avez encore un peu faim pour ce Dîner malgré les fêtes !

Bonne lecture

* * *

A l'abri de son fourré, il se lécha les babines. Là, à quelques centaines de pas, une caravane s'était arrêtée pour la nuit. Il sentait l'odeur des chevaux et rien qu'à l'idée d'y planter les dents, un frisson lui saisit l'échine.  
William se gratta la tête et cela fit un bruit de cuir que l'on agitait. L'un des chevaux dressa la tête et le troll s'assit aussi vite et aussi discrètement qu'il lui était possible. Non. Rien ne viendrait gâcher ce bon dîner qui l'attendait.

Précautionneusement, il se redressa et repartit vers sa caverne. Il y trouva Bert, assis là, le regard dans le vide, un tonneau de bière à la main – le dernier, était prêt à parier William – et un os pointu entre les dents.  
- Tu reviens encore bredouille ? Même les moutons te fuient maintenant ?  
William serra les dents. Il envisagea même de repartir, seul, attaquer les inconscients. Sans ses frères, il réussirait sans doute à en attraper au moins un. L'effet de surprise aidant. Et tant pis pour Bert. Bert-jamais-content. Bert-ne-fiche-rien. Bert n'aurait rien à manger. Et William mangerait tout, sous son nez. Il continua à maugréer avec mauvaise humeur et donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui aurait brisé les orteils de toute personne de taille normale. Mais William ne ressentit rien et la pierre se contenta d'aller rouler jusqu'au pied de la roche.

A cet instant arriva Tom. Et William se décida. Bien sûr, la discussion ne fut pas hautement philosophique. Évidemment, Bert ne put s'empêcher de se moquer du pauvre petit William qui a peur du noir et qui ne veut pas y aller tout seul. Mais, qu'importe. Car William avait réussi à convaincre ses frères et il mena Tom et Bert vers le petit bosquet.  
Si les Elfes – car il s'agissait bien d'une troupe d'elfes – avaient été attentifs, ils auraient vu trois têtes dépasser de manière tout à fait grotesque. Puis ils les auraient entendus se disputer la manière de les attraper. Tom suggérait de les assommer avec un tronc d'arbre. Bert ne jurait que par le grand sac qu'il emportait partout. William aurait voulu creuser un trou, mais il dut admettre que la nuit avançait et que ce n'était pas la solution la plus discrète.

Ils étaient cinq qui s'étaient assoupis sur des couches confortables. Un seul montait la garde près du feu, mais il leur tournait le dos.

Les trolls se séparèrent alors. Et William bondit littéralement au milieu du camp. Le sol trembla à son impact, réveillant les endormis. Empêtrés dans leurs couvertures, ils ne purent rien faire. Tom abattit son énorme massue sur le premier qui s'avisa de crier, tandis que d'un revers de la main, Bert envoya voler celui qui était près du feu. Les chevaux paniqués réussirent à casser leur longes et ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Les quatre elfes qui tenaient encore debout suivirent leur exemple et coururent.

- Bébé William n'a pas réussi à attraper son petit-déjeuner ? C'est tellement dommage. Il devra se contenter d'un mouton s'il en trouve.  
Bert s'éloigna en riant, très fier de lui, l'elfe qu'il avait assommé un peu fort, en travers de son épaule. Tom ne dit rien. Il regardait pensivement celui qu'il avait écrabouillé puis fit un grand sourire à son petit frère. Un sourire avec toutes ses dents, car Tom en était très fier.  
- Bonne chasse, William, mais il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre.  
William n'écoutait pas. Il avait trouvé une grande boîte qu'il essayait d'ouvrir. Il tira. Il poussa. Il grogna. Il frappa. Mais la boîte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. En fouillant dans les affaires laissées par leurs proies, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, de quoi faire un levier.  
Et la boîte s'ouvrit et ce fut Yulë pour notre brave Troll. Un Elfe était étendu là, il ne respirait plus et n'essayait même pas de se débattre, malgré la superbe épée ornée posée sur son torse.

- Comme c'est ingénieux. Tom, tu savais qu'on pouvait mettre la viande dans une grosse boite pour la conserver ?  
Tom s'approcha pour regarder et posa sa grosse main sur l'épaule de son frère. Chacun sa proie.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as dans la main, William ?  
William ouvrit la main pour lui montrer la toute petite lame à côté de son fourreau de cuir.  
- Rien, c'est juste un ouvre-boîte.

* * *

A l'année prochaine!


End file.
